


Mrs Horan

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam couldn’t get over how well Niall fit into his arms and how light the boy was and how he seemed so tiny even though he really wasn’t. Liam smiled down at Niall, mumbling a small, “You’re so cute,” then planting a small kiss on Niall’s forehead before he could stop himself.</p><p>Niall smirked up at him. “If you want me so badly why don’t you just give me a proper kiss?”</p><p>Liam froze from his walking and he stared down at Niall with his mouth agape. His eyes flickered to Niall’s lips for a moment before settling back on Niall’s eyes. He couldn’t tell if Niall was being or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Horan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpledlinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/gifts).



> Alright, so I went with the prompt: "“MRS HORAN” fic where Liam keeps upping the ante with Niall, and he’s flirting hardcore and then Niall goes “oh, you want me so much, kiss me" and Liam doesn’t, right away, but later he does and then it’s like a game of chicken gone horribly, horribly right. "
> 
> I really hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it though I'm not sure how well I stuck with the prompt near the end. It was kind of hard for me because to be honest, I've never really written something like this but I think it turned out ok, so yea. I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't write them as girls though.

Liam wasn’t exactly sure how or when it happened but for some reason, he found himself being extra touchy with the boys on stage. Well, one boy in particular: Niall Horan. While him and Zayn still had their moments, and him and Harry had their weirdly pornographic looks and him and Louis still had their antics—or well Louis still had his antics involving Liam and often times directed towards Liam—none of it seemed to compare to how Liam had started acting with Niall towards the middle of July. Or maybe it had started earlier, Liam really couldn’t be sure. 

It might’ve been because Liam had somehow grown into himself the past year, became even more confident and sure of himself and gained more of a libido. It probably had something to do with the fact that even Niall had matured in looks and from what Liam had gotten from twitter, the fans couldn’t even comprehend it.  
It definitely had to do something with the fact that Liam had had to watch Niall’s solo crotch grab for every single show thus far, each one more sensual than the last, and Liam wasn’t gay, he wasn’t, but there was something about it that made his mouth go dry every time. 

So nonetheless, Liam had started to sneak in little touches. It started small, just brushing his hand on Niall’s side when they passed each other on stage, tweaking a nipple every now and then when the other boys stood spectacle, throwing in the occasional butt slap. It wasn’t anything Liam hadn’t done before; the only different part was how now his hand lingered just a touch more, and he squeezed Niall even closer to his side when giving him a hug and a pat. 

He didn’t think Niall had noticed anything—Liam hadn’t even noticed it himself from the start—but during one show, where Liam had sidled up to Niall and wrapped his arms around his waist while he sung his solo before reaching up and tweaking a nipple, Niall had caught Liam’s hand in his own, squeezing slightly before walking off with a slight sway in his hips. Liam’s throat had gone dry, and he nearly stumbled over the first few words of the chorus. He stared after Niall, though the blonde boy didn’t spare him a glance. It was like all of a sudden, Niall knew everything, and Liam couldn’t help but to feel absolutely guilty. 

Liam didn’t touch Niall for the rest of the night, didn’t even look in him the eyes when they got offstage. His cheeks burned as walked off together and Niall bumped into his side on occasion. Niall didn’t speak to him either but Liam didn’t bother to dwell on why. He couldn’t really stand to think of Niall at all at the moment without having his stomach drop to the floor with dread. 

~~~

It was the next day that proved that Liam really hadn’t had anything to worry about. It was a day off for them, besides travelling so he and the lads were stuck on the buses. Zayn and Louis were on one bus while he, Niall and Harry were on the other. 

Liam had just sat down intending to watch a bit of tv in the small lounge when Niall emerged from the bed area and plopped himself down next to Liam, leaving virtually no space between them. Liam jumped a tad, glancing over at Niall but before he could be embarrassed for how he had been acting recently, Niall spoke.  
“You want to play a bit of Fifa?” Niall asked easily. He was half turned towards Liam, ass half off the couch, and eyebrows raised. There didn’t seem to be anything in his body posture that suggested him and Liam were anything other than him and Liam.

Liam only hesitated a moment, more so debating if he wanted to actually play Fifa than anything else, before nodding, adding in a small, “Sure why not.”  
Niall grinned unabashedly before getting himself up and setting up the xbox. He came back with two controllers. He tossed one to Liam then sat back down, their sides touching once again. 

It was easy getting lost in the game. Harry was still in the bed area, either sleeping or messing around on his phone or something, so it was just Liam and Niall, and Niall made things easy. Liam found himself more entranced with Niall, however, than he was with the game, glancing over every few seconds.  
Niall was poised at the edge of his seat, pressing buttons almost furiously with his tongue poking out of his lips in concentration. Every time Niall scored a goal he’d shout and sometimes hit Liam on the chest playfully. Every time Liam scored or Niall messed up, he’d pout cutely before trying to push Liam’s hands with the controller, probably trying to mess Liam up. Liam only laughed, pushing Niall back before continuing to play. 

It was near the end of their game that Liam just gave up and the next time Niall pushed at him with his hands, Liam tossed his controller down before grabbing Niall’s wrists completely. 

“Just can’t keep your hands to yourself, can you?” he said then moved his hands to tickle at Niall’s sides.

Niall’s eyes widened before he practically shrieked, moving his hands to try and pull Liam’s hands away from his sides, dropping the control somewhere in between. He laughed uncontrollably after that, body writhing underneath Liam’s touch as he tried to get away.  
“Li-am,” Niall heaved, his breathing ragged. “St-stop, please.” 

Liam stopped his hands for a moment but only to push Niall down onto his back on the couch before continuing. He was hovering over Niall though and Niall was pushing up at his chest but he was smiling. When Liam didn’t budge Niall took to rolling himself off the couch and onto the floor. He moved to get up but the second Liam made to come after him Niall curled himself in a ball on the floor, moving his arms to protect his sides. 

Liam straddled Niall’s legs and pinned the boy to the floor but didn’t try to continue to tickle the boy. Instead, he brought his arm up and brought it down, pretending the punch boy but not actually touch him. Niall laughed beneath him, his breath still ragged. Liam stopped after a few pretend punches and laughed too, ducking his face into the juncture between Niall’s neck and shoulder.

“Jesus,” Niall breathed, not sounding as wrecked as before. He pushed at Liam again, only half-heartedly, but Liam rolled off of him and onto his side, next to Niall. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each regaining their breathing. 

“There goes our game,” Niall said, laughing a bit. “Oh well, I was crushing you anyways.”

Liam chortled, lifting himself onto one arm and facing Niall. “You were not. You had one more goal than me. I could have easily won.” He poked Niall in the side.

“If that makes you feel better,” Niall smirked, mirroring Liam’s position. “We’ve probably woken Harry by now.”

They were met with a load groan from the bed area and the two boys collapsed into a fit of giggles again. Yea, Liam had never had anything to worry about.

~~~

It was like a switch had gone off for Liam. He went from trying to be sly with his touches and not have Niall notice them to not trying to hide them all. He came up to Niall without abandon, toyed with Niall’s nipple idly or something, before walking away with a smirk. Once he went as far as to grind up against Niall’s ass, shortly so that the audience didn’t notice but long enough for Niall to know it wasn’t by accident. 

Niall didn’t just sit back either. He teased Liam with his hips, made eye contact right before sliding his hand down his body, grabbing his crotch and closing his eyes as if in ecstasy , touching Liam as he passed and just generally made Liam want to pin the boy to the ground so that he couldn’t do anything. 

At one show, Niall had made the decision to slap Liam’s butt and then run away. Liam had gone after him right away and gave the boy the same treatment before Niall moved away. Niall had dropped to the floor the second Liam came after him again, his legs bent and spread and Liam hadn’t even hesitated before going for the crotch. It caused Niall shut his legs and curl up onto his side. He didn’t fight Liam back anymore, just laughed as Liam pretended to rough him up. 

~~~

Niall had always been keen on taking a lot of selfies. He took them of just himself at random times of the day, he made the boy’s take them with him, he took them with the crew, on stage and there was just a lot of selfies. He put some of them online but most of them stayed on Niall’s phone. 

It was after one concert that Niall forced Liam to take a selfie with him. Liam did, slinging his arm over Niall’s shoulder and smiling next to the boy as Niall took his picture. It madean idea pop into Liam’s head though, and the next thing he knew, he was dragging out his own phone and having Niall take a selfie with him.

He acted all dramatic about it afterwards, saying stuff like ‘I can’t believe I just got a picture with THE Niall Horan!’ and ‘I’m gonna be Mrs. Horan one day I know it!!’  
Niall just laughed at him and tried to push Liam away but there was a slight blush to the boy’s cheek and Liam continued to tease him.

It was not till later that night though when Liam was messing around on his laptop and bored out of his mind that he decided to put the selfie online. He didn’t just post the picture on twitter or Instagram but he went full out. He wandered around twitter first, gathering different pictures of Niall and saving them and noting what the fans were saying about the blonde boy. He changed his twitter profile picture to the two of them, a picture he had already had saved, and then changed the title to “MRS HORAN.” He messed around after that, posting pictures of Niall with various captions of him ‘freaking out’ about the boy as if he was his biggest fan and confessing his love. After a while he posted the selfie he had taken with Niall earlier, captioning it with “OHHHH MY GODDDD I GOT A SELFIEEEEEEE.”

Liam was laughing to himself the whole time but at one point, when he reached down to adjust himself in his pants, he noticed that he was actually half-hard. Liam groaned to himself, deciding it was probably time to stop his fun and go to sleep. He could change his profile back to normal the next day. With that, he shut his laptop and pushed it off to the side. He settled in for sleep, not thinking about why he was half-hard in the first place.

~~~

Niall didn’t confront Liam about Liam’s adventures on twitter the next day, however, Liam would often catch Niall looking at him throughout the day and the boy would hurriedly look a way, a bit of red staining his cheeks. Liam thought about bringing up the Mrs. Horan tweets himself, but every time Liam started to corner Niall the boy would somehow evade him. It got to the point where Liam was almost sure that Niall was avoiding him. He didn’t let it bother him though, and at the concert that night, Liam acted the same towards the blonde boy even if Niall seemed a bit hesitant when returning the touches.

The concert was a good one and Liam still had a huge adrenaline rush when coming off the stage. He just wanted to _do_ something. That was why, when he saw Niall walking just a bit away from the other boys, he didn’t hesitate to go over and scoop Niall into his arms. Niall squawked at first, his eyes widened and his arms automatically coming to hang onto Liam. When he noticed it was Liam who had picked him up however, he settled down, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder and laughing quietly. For a moment, he seemed the carefree boy he always was and it warmed Liam’s heart.

Liam couldn’t get over how well Niall fit into his arms and how light the boy was and how he seemed so tiny even though he really wasn’t. Liam smiled down at Niall, mumbling a small, “You’re so cute,” then planting a small kiss on Niall’s forehead before he could stop himself.

Niall smirked up at him. “If you want me so badly why don’t you just give me a proper kiss?”

Liam froze from his walking and he stared down at Niall with his mouth agape. His eyes flickered to Niall’s lips for a moment before settling back on Niall’s eyes. He couldn’t tell if Niall was being or not and the expression on Niall’s face wasn’t giving him any clues. Niall eyes had widened the second after he had said it and a long moment later he was scrambling out of Liam’s arms. Niall had disappeared down the hallway before Liam could get a word out of his throat.

~~~

Niall definitely started to avoid Liam after that incident. 

He acted the same when the other boys were around but every time it was just him and Liam in a room, Niall found some excuse to get away. It seemed Liam couldn’t get the boy alone for a second. 

It didn’t help that all of a sudden Liam was plagued with the thought of kissing Niall. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him before but now that knew that it was even a possibility, regardless of whether Niall had been being serious or not, Liam couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wondered how Niall’s lips would taste and how they would feel against his own. It got to the point that whenever Niall would talk around him and the other boys, Liam found himself zoning out and just looking at the way Niall’s lips moved. They were so pink and thin and Liam wanted to kiss them and bite them until they were red and swollen. 

All these thoughts translated to Liam being ever more aggressive with Niall on stage and even off stage when they were with the other boys. He would constantly step up behind Niall and mumble words to the boy, telling him how good he looked, and he wrestled with Niall even more now. But every time Liam had Niall pinned beneath him or he was standing behind Niall all he could think about was leaning down and capturing Niall’s lips with his own or spinning Niall around to kiss him. He was becoming obsessed with it.  
Niall had to have noticed the change in Liam’s behavior. He often times became flushed after Liam had spoken to him or touched him. Slowly, Niall started recuperating again. He trailed his hand down Liam’s chest on stage stopping just short of Liam’s dick and then smirked about it. He still wouldn’t let himself be alone with Liam, god knows why, but he seemed to enjoy teasing Liam. Niall made a show of constantly licking and biting his lips, knowing that Liam was watching. 

Before one show, while the other boys were distracted by various things in the dressing room, Niall brought over a cherry from the little food table. 

“Look, they gave us cherries this time!” Niall exclaimed as he sat down right next to Liam even though the couch had plenty of other space. Liam had been on his phone but he looked up in order to watch intently as Niall bit the cherry off the stem. Then Niall brought the stem up to his eyes, studying the thing. “Apparently, if you can tie the stem with your tongue in a knot, it means you’re a good kisser.” With that, Niall popped the stem into his mouth and Liam stared as Niall moved it around. After a minute Niall stuck his tongue out, the stem tied. 

Liam almost pounced on Niall right then and there to kiss him. The only reason he controlled himself was because of the other boys in the room. Niall was smirking at him and raising his eyebrows cheekily and Liam had to swallow dryly before forcing his eyes off of Niall. 

It was as if Niall was waiting to see if Liam would snap and eventually Liam did. 

During a night when they were staying in the hotel, Liam managed to keep Niall in the hallway until the other boys had disappeared. Niall was backed up against the wall, right next to his door but with Liam not really leaving him any room to escape. It was obvious Niall realized they were alone with the way his eyes flitted down each side of the hallway and his hand tried to grasp the wall in vain. He met Liam’s eyes again, his chest moving up and down visibly. 

Liam wasn’t sure why he was scared, he only had the intention of talking to Niall about what it all meant, nothing more and nothing less. But when Liam opened his mouth, he couldn’t find any words to use. He didn’t really know how to voice his questions about what was going on between them. 

Niall licked his lips and Liam’s eyes immediately zoned in on the action. His heart beat in his chest loudly and it was like all of a sudden Liam’s thoughts slowed to nothing. Before he could even think, Liam bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Niall’s. 

Niall didn’t kiss him back and Liam pulled away a moment later blushing furiously. His mind had finally caught up and he realized he literally had had no right to kiss Niall like that. As he pulled back he noticed that Niall had somewhat froze in his spot, lips slightly parted in an ‘o’ and his eyes widened. Liam was just about to apologize profusely when Niall shook himself out of his state and leaned in quickly to peck Liam on the lips as well. It lasted only half a second and Liam was still stunned even as Niall gave him a small smile before ducking away into his room. 

Liam stood there for a good few minutes, slowly bringing his fingers up to touch his lips. They were tingling, in the best way possible. He hadn’t really gotten a feel for Niall’s lips, not from those brief kisses, but he could tell that they were soft and kissing them, if he ever got the chance to properly do so, was probably going to be better than he had ever imagined. 

There was a light step in Liam’s feet as he walked back to his own room. He vowed that he would definitely kiss Niall again. 

~~~

It was as if by some act of god that the kiss last night had actually helped returned Liam and Niall’s relationship back to normal. And by normal, Liam really meant anything but. Sure, Niall stopped avoiding Liam and making excuses to leave when they were alone to leave, but it was as if all their touches were even more loaded than before. Several times in front of the boys Liam caught Niall or himself starting to lean in with his mouth before he stopped and moved away. It was crazy, and each time it happened Liam wanted to kiss Niall more and more.

When they were finally alone again, after Liam had kept Niall back from going to the dressing room with the other boys after a concert, Liam pressed Niall into the wall and didn’t hesitate to kiss Niall. Niall kissed him back this time, hands on Liam’s shoulders as he pressed into the older boy. Liam took his time, softly nibbling on Niall’s lips and licking over them before he pulled away. He glanced down at them and sure enough Niall’s lips were swollen and red. He didn’t wait to catch his breath before kissing Niall again. It was heavenly.

“It took you long enough,” Niall finally breathed out against Liam’s lips. 

“Mmhm,” Liam hummed but made no other acknowledgement to Niall’s words as they kissed again. “You were the one avoiding me.”

“Was nervous,” Niall said truthfully. His arms were now slung over Liam’s shoulder, one hand curling into the hair at the back of Liam’s neck. Liam’s hands were placed at Niall’s hips and their bodies were pressed fully together. 

“Should probably be going,” Liam mumbled after a few more minutes. “Before the boy’s come looking for us.”

It was an unspoken decision to keep the new development of their relationship on the down-low and not tell the boys. Even still, Zayn had a suspicious glint in his eye as Niall and Liam wandered into the dressing room finally. Well, they weren’t going to go out of their way to hide it either, Liam decided.

~~~

It sort of became a regular thing for them, sharing sweet stolen kisses whenever they found a chance to be alone. Niall often followed Liam into his hotel room and they’d spend their time getting to know the other’s mouth. Back stage and on the bus, all their kissing sessions had to be short, lest one of the boy’s or someone else caught them. But in Liam’s own room, they could take their time and Liam relished in it, pushing Niall against the door before leading them to the bed. 

Niall straddled Liam and their kissing soon turned into full on making-out, and yet, their hands didn’t wander anywhere but above the belt. Liam’s hands were dangerously low on Niall’s back and he brought them further up. If he was being honest, Liam was still having doubts about his sexuality but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind because this was Niall kissing him and on top of him and things with Niall were meant to be easy.

Liam was pretty sure the other boys were catching on. Zayn was a no-brainer but even Harry had started to give them pointed looks each time Niall and Liam had a moment on stage and off stage. 

Niall wasn’t exactly subtle about it. 

The blonde boy was constantly throwing his legs in Liam’s lap when sitting on a couch together or even just sitting on Liam’s lap.  
It didn’t take long before Niall started hinting at them going further. Liam wasn’t oblivious. He knew why Niall brought up porn in his presence, asking Liam who his favorite porn-stars were because his selection was getting a bit old. 

He wasn’t an idiot as to why Niall had once collapsed next to him on the bus couch, stretching his limbs out lewdly and saying that he had “just had the best morning wank ever.”  
And the next time that Niall was straddling Liam’s lap, making out and the blonde boy took Liam’s hands in his and dragged them to his butt, Liam had let him. He even gave it a bit of a squeeze, causing Niall to let out a breathy moan into his mouth. Liam had gone so far as to grind his hips up into Niall’s as Niall rocked down into him as well.  
They kept pushing boundaries like, neither one of them sure just how far the other was willing to go. Liam had an inkling that Niall would give as much as Liam wanted to take.  
It wasn’t all about kissing and hints at sex either. The pair spent a large majority of their time just sitting in each other’s presence, often times with a bit of touching but nothing more than something innocent like hands brushing or sides touching. 

Liam discovered that Niall really loved to cuddle. Niall had always been a hugger and someone who obviously loved to touch, but Niall seemed to take absolutely every chance he got to have Liam wrap him in his arms. Niall ended up sleeping with Liam a lot, either in the hotel room where they had just spent the night kissing or in the bunk where Niall snuck into Liam’s and curled himself into Liam’s side after the other boy’s had gone to sleep. During the latter times, Liam wouldn’t even question Niall. Sometimes they would share a kiss but most of the time, Liam would just open his arms and lift up the blanket for Niall to slide into the bunk with him before falling back asleep. 

Liam chose not to question it when his heart started to warm at just the thought of Niall. He didn’t question it when he got half-hard in his jeans just from kissing Niall. He didn’t even question it when he found himself wanting to go further and further with Niall. He just let it be and let Niall kiss away any doubt he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> So again, hope you liked it!


End file.
